smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Wedding To Remember/Part 2
And soon Smurfette got her list of wedding preparations ready. There was so much to do and so little time to get it all done that she called out the Smurfs by name whom she charged with the various assignments. "Tailor, I want you to smurf the wedding clothes," Smurfette said after the Smurfs had gathered together. "Consider it done and smurfed, Smurfette," Tailor said. "Greedy, I want you and your kitchen team to bake the biggest wedding cake," Smurfette said. "You got it, Smurfette," Greedy said. "Century, I want you to make sure that Greedy doesn't eat the cake before the wedding," Smurfette said. "Oh, very well, Smurfette," Century said. "Vanity, I want you to be in charge of floral arrangements," Smurfette said. "Just tell me which kind of flowers you want, and I'll smurf them for you," Vanity said. "Party, I want you to be in charge of the decorations," Smurfette said. "That's my favorite part," Party said, sounding very excited. "Brainy, I want you to smurf up as many invitations as you can for the wedding, so that all our friends can be invited," Smurfette said. "Certainly, Smurfette, but if you truly want my advice on how to smurf the perfect wedding, please feel free to ask me," Brainy said. Smurfette giggled. "Thanks for the offer, Brainy, but I'm fine with what we have now." "What about the bachelor party for the lucky groom, Smurfette?" one of the Smurfs asked. "Duncan will be in charge of that," Smurfette answered. "Right now I'm more concerned with the bridal shower, and we can't have one until our guests from Pussywillow Hollow arrive." "Gosh, I've never been to a bachelor party before," Clumsy said. "By the way, what exactly is a bachelor party?" "A bachelor party is one where the laddies smurf a farewell toast to the innocence of the lad who's about to be married, Clumsy," Duncan said. "It's going to be fun, trust me." "Farmer, we're going to need smurfs of rice to toss onto the couple, to celebrate their union after the ceremony," Smurfette said. "Yup, I'll be smurfing you all the rice you need," Farmer said. "I'll let you all know what else we're going to need when it's time, so for right now, you're all dismissed," Smurfette said. ----- And so the work began with the preparations for the wedding, with Smurfette overseeing everything to make sure it was meeting up to her standards. Papa Smurf also observed all the activity going on in the village while talking to his guests about their wanting to be married, to make them aware of what it involves, both the good things of being married and the bad. "Being married means that you will no longer have the freedom that you once used to smurf when you were single," Papa Smurf said to both Woody and Laconia. "It will also be a test of your faithfulness to your spouse, as there will be things and people in the world that will try to smurf you apart from each other." Laconia signed something that Woody interpreted. "Laconia says that she understands and is willing to take the risk as long as I am willing to do the same, Papa Smurf," Woody said. "By the way, I was wondering if you ever had to deal with marriage and what was it like for you, if you don't mind my asking." Papa Smurf looked up to the sky, thinking of how to answer. "It's been quite a long time ago, Woody, since I have been married, and the married life for a Smurf wasn't always a smurf of roses. The wife that I once had was very beautiful, and she smurfed me a son who only comes to visit us once every ten years, because of something that I have smurfed to him that made me and my wife separate." "I'm sorry to have asked such a question, Papa Smurf," Woody said, after Papa Smurf heaved a sigh from telling about his marriage. "I didn't mean to ask you about something that you don't like to talk about." "It's not your fault for asking, Woody," Papa Smurf said. "The thing is, we will all make mistakes when it comes to marriage, but what's important is whether you will learn not to smurf the same mistake and that you will be forgiving to your wife as she will be toward you when you make a mistake." Laconia signed something which Woody interpreted. "She says that it was very brave of you to tell us about your marriage, Papa Smurf, and that she will try to live up to the example of forgiveness that you have shown her." Papa Smurf smiled. "I believe that you will make a wonderful wife for Woody, Laconia." ----- Sometime later, during Smurfette's overseeing the preparations, Brainy came running up to her. "Oh, Smurfette, the wedding invitations are all ready," he called out. "Good work, Brainy," Smurfette said, checking off that item on her list. "That's at least one thing smurfed care of." Suddenly Clumsy also arrived, bumping into Brainy. "Gee, Smurfette, what can I do to help?" he asked. "Well, I'm going to need someone to deliver all the invitations to our friends, so that will be your task," Smurfette said before she walked off. "Oh, goody, goody," Clumsy said, laughing to himself at the prospect of helping Smurfette with the wedding preparations. "Okay, Handy, we've got our volunteer," Brainy called out to Handy, who was behind Clumsy with a crane holding up a net full of invitations. "Lower away." Handy tried to lower the net full of invitations gently, but as he did, the net snapped, and the invitations came pouring right on top of Clumsy until he found himself buried in them. "Golly, I didn't know we had so many friends to smurf wedding invitations to," Clumsy said after he dug himself out from under the pile. Meanwhile, Smurfette was talking to herself. "Now everybody we know will be invited to the wedding of the century, at noon tomorrow at Bluebell Dell." ----- After getting a big carrying bag from Courier Smurf, Clumsy took the big pile of invitations with him down to Toad River, where he found a big enough leaf to use as a float to carry him and his bag straight into Pussywillow Hollow. He remembered meeting the Pussywillow Pixies less than a year ago, and found a kindred spirit in Pansy, who like him was just as awkward and clumsy. She was initially frightened of him at first because of what she had heard about Smurfs turning into fearsome monsters, but after seeing that the Smurfs were harmless beings like herself, she and her sisters, including their leader Elderberry, came to trust the Smurfs with their lives more and more. Clumsy began to shiver with fear as soon as he saw how misty and how bigger everything was becoming along the river, which meant that he was entering into the hollow. "Yoohoo, Pussywillow Pixies," he called out repeatedly. Meanwhile, the pixies were in their hiding place trying to live their normal everyday lives, free of having to always be on the run from Wartmongers, when one of the pixies named Holly heard something. "Shhh, listen," she said. All the pixies remained still and quiet while they listened to the sound of someone approaching. "Why, that sounds like Clumsy Smurf," Pansy said as she recognized the voice. It was soon followed by a splash. "Well, I do believe that it is Clumsy Smurf," Elderberry said with a laugh. Clumsy then emerged from the river, carrying his big bag of invitations. "Uh, hi there, Pussywillow Pixies," he greeted. "Gosh, the water sure is wet around here." He stumbled as soon as he reached dry land, dumping the pile of invitations on some of the pixies. "Clumsy, what are you doing here?" Pansy asked. "Well, uh, there's going to be a wedding at the Smurf Village, and everybody's been invited, so I'm delivering the invitations to everyone," Clumsy said as he handed out each of the invitations to a pixie. "That sounds wonderful, Clumsy," Elderberry said, as she opened her invitation and read it. "So the couple who's getting married is Woody and Laconia? I would very much like to meet them in person." "Oh, I really like weddings," Lilac said after she read her invitation. "They're such a good excuse to get dressed up." "Delivering all these invitations sure seems like a very big task for you, Clumsy," Bramble said. "Yeah, I know, and that's why I thought of smurfing here first to deliver your invitations," Clumsy said. "You see, uh, unless I smurf all these invitations to everybody, nobody's going to come to the wedding." "Why, we can certainly help with that, won't we, my daughters?" Elderberry said. "You mean we're going to help carry the bag of invitations?" Acorn asked. "Not just the invitations, but also our friend Clumsy," Elderberry said. "It's the least we can do for our friends outside the hollow." "And the wedding is going to be tomorrow at Bluebell Dell, which means we need to get these delivered today or else," Pansy realized. Soon Clumsy found himself flying over the Smurf Forest with four of the Pussywillow Pixies carrying both Clumsy and the delivery bag while Elderberry and Acorn flew ahead, ready to change direction at a moment's notice. "Golly, I've never delivered messages like this before," Clumsy said, finding himself giddy with the excitement of the coming wedding. "This is going to be fun," Acorn said. "I've never been to a wedding before, so this is going to be my first time." "Remember that we can only stay in the Smurfs' world for a short time, my little pixielings," Elderberry warned. "Tomorrow should be all the time we'll ever need." ----- As the Pussywillow Pixies and Clumsy continued to fly over the forest, one of the invitations dropped out of the bag and drifted down toward the river. It landed and floated downstream to where Gargamel was sitting with his fishing pole, patiently waiting for a fish to bite, while his cat Azrael watched and rested. "Bah, this is ridiculous," Gargamel said to his cat. "I'm no better at catching fish than you are at catching Smurfs. Oh, I'd give anything to have a delicious Smurf to dine upon, baked, boiled, or pan-fried. But they have been so elusive, it would take a miracle to even catch one for the both of us. And besides all that, there's one annoying Smurf who's telling me that I'm going to go to Hades if I don't repent. Whatever makes him think that I will ever change my evil ways for this God that he talks about, he sounds just as crazy as those preachers of doomsday on the streets." Azrael noticed that something was pulling on Gargamel's fishing line. "Yes, I see it...I don't know what it is, but I have caught something," Gargamel said, pulling on the line to bring in his catch. He saw that a tiny letter was on the end of the hook. "Hmmm, now what is this?" He took the letter off the hook and opened it to read. "Why, it's a letter addressed to Mother Nature...and it's inviting her to join those disgusting Smurfs at a wedding they are hosting in Bluebell Dell at noon tomorrow." Azrael meowed excitedly at the mention of the Smurfs, jumping onto Gargamel's shoulder to get a better look at the letter. "At last I will have them all in the same place at the same time," Gargamel said, sounding very pleased. "And when I show up, it will be a wonderful day, because I will be the one who will live happily ever after...with no more Smurfs to ever bother me again...especially that green-vested preacher Smurf!" In his exultation, though, Gargamel accidentally threw Azrael off his shoulder, causing him to fall into the river and end up soaking wet, which he despised. Smurf to Part 3 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:A Wedding To Remember chapters